TEAM ROH- GREATEST FACTION IN HISTORY OF PRO TV-14 WRESTLING
by Just a Sexy Boy
Summary: This is a story about CM Punk and mainly Austin Aries. Austin comes to WWE and they wanna make it really big. RATED M FOR TV-14 kind of LIVE TV. Please leave your honest reviews and dont forget to like this story, your opinions are very important to me.
1. Reunion

**TGMTEL+ BITW STORY**

**CHAPTER 1**

**REUNION**

Austin Aries was an athlete, like no other athlete. He could handle it all. He had a great looks, great in ring abilities, fans loved him and he had tons of undeniable charisma. Somehow, he thought that it was time for change.

"Hey man, nice to hear from you again. Listen I am bored of this TNA crap anyway. They are not paying me my hard worked cash and so they are trying to release me, but I will make them a little favor. I will quit. There is no reason for A Double Austin Aries to perform on such shitty stage, you know what I mean, tell Phil that I will give him a call later on, alright, you get me? Ok, see ya later.

Austin was ready to quit on TNA, and look for other chances to endure his great amount of talent, he knew he always had. First he needed to cut some promo to inform the fans of his decision and to write him off the Spike TV forever. He wanted even more, he wanted to go to the company, that would appreciate his services.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am here to inform you that this is the very last day that you will ever see A Double Austin Aries in TNA. I know, you should be very disappointed, but believe me I am not disappointed at all. This is my decision. I dont want anybody to talk to me about changind my mind, because I will never ever compete in TNA under this horrible management and under that bitch Dixie Carter, I wont be part of her team, and she knows it. So fans, all of you people that are cheering me or hating me, please I wanna let you know that, maybe sometimes I will see you again, and I will perform in front of each and everyone of you, so these are my final words to all of you, Dixie, Eric, Jerry and Jeff Jarrett, I now officially QUIT. Send me your hurt letters to my new home of WWE. Yes that is true, The greatest man that ever lived, will be commercial and he will show everybody in the world why he is the best wrestler on planet Earth. Sayonnara, you fools. Go ahead and hate me, but remember one thing, without me there is no TNA ever.

Austin meant those words very seriously. He gave call to his best friend ever in person. That guys name was Phil Brooks.

"Hey man, listen , I officially ended my stint in TNA, so I wanna know the number to the front offices, how can I contact Triple H or Vince McMahon, I wanna sign for WWE, and I want to make it look as legit as it could possibly be, if you get me?

"No problem, I will send you text with their number, dont forget if you wanna sign a contract with WWE, you need to visit their headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut, that is how things work around here, but you probably know that, already, no?

"Yeah, I know the place, dont you worry pal. I will inform you about everything what comes in my way in WWE, hope they will plan something for us, some big matches and stuff like that, you know?

"Yeah, that would be absolutely great Dan, gimme a call later on. See you soon, buddy.

"Yeah, see you soon, Phil, I can guarentee you that.

So Austin went to Stamford, he was pretty nervous about this new possibilitty of representing the world of professional wrestling on such huge scene as WWE really was. He said hello to the secretary and she led him to the front offices, where WWE COO Triple H was sitting in his big office, but you know that was only storyline role, he is the Executive Vice President for Talent Relations and development of other superstars.

So he knocked on his door, and nice, warm voice came from that office, inviting him finally in.

"Hello, eh, Mr. Levesque, my name is Daniel Healy Solwold, I am very proud to meet you finally, I had never met you in person, but I was always a big fan of yours and DX and all that stuff, you know...

"Dont be so nervous Daniel, sit down, we will talk about everything you wanna know about WWE. So what brought you here to our nice little HQ in Stamford?

"Well, to be honest with you Sir, I wanna sign for WWE, and I was told that you are the best man to talk to, if you get my meaning.

"Yeah, that is really great, we always wanna welcome new talent here in WWE. What are your qualifications, tell me about your wrestling character, and we will see how to get forward in your case.

"Well, my ring name for a while was Austin Aries. I have several nicknames. For example A Double and The greatest man that ever lived, that is part of my character. You know Austin Aries is egocentric character, he got huge ego, so he calls himself that way.

"Well, that sounds great, Daniel. What about your personal life, what I dont know about you, yet?

"Well, as I told you my real name is Daniel Healy Solwold Jr. I was born in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, I am 35 years old, I like riding a bike, working out, all the usual wrestling stuff, I am pretty agile, but I am not a high flyer, my best friend is Phil Brooks, you may know him under ring name CM Punk.

"Eh, you are best buddies with Phil, huh? That is very interesting. How you guys met?

"Well, we met under wrestling promotion, when we were competing under independent promotions, we met in Ring of Honor, Sir. He also introduced me to his another best buddy Colt Cabana.

"Ah, Colt Cabana, that is funny, you seem like twins, you look like him almost, you are maybe as tall as him, that is great info, thank you Daniel. I need to think about it, but dont worry, I am sure that we will find you some place. In the mean time, try to impress me on your mic skills, I heard that you are very good in it, you were TNA World Heavyweight Champion, that is great accolade, you should mention that.

"Yeah, I dont wanna be so abnoxious, Mr. Levesque.

"Dont be so official Danny, call me Paul, everybody calls me Paul, except of Live Television of course, there I am one and only Triple H.

"So can I go now, Paul, I wanna call my friends later on, inform them about my new situation, you know, and stuff like that.

"No need to worry, Danny, I will call you tomorrow, and we will sign something more official, you can consider yourself signed for this time period.

"Thanks, I appreciate that, Paul, till next time, goodbye.

**REVIEW. IT WOULD BE GREAT TO KNOW YOUR PERSONAL OPINIONS ABOUT THIS NEW STORY OF MINE. I WANT TO MAKE IT REALLY LONG AND EXCITING.**


	2. Friends will be friends forever

**CHAPTER 2**

**FRIENDS WILL BE FRIENDS FOREVER**

After Austin established himself in WWE and his current situation he was ready for that big call from Vince. Triple H told him to wait for his call in next week or two. He first called his best buddy Phil on phone

"Hello, buddy. I just wanted to tell you that Triple H guarenteed a job for me in WWE. I am so happy, man, I dont even know how to say my excitement for this new job. I mean I done so many great things back in TNA, but this is something totally new for me, if you understand.

"Yeah, Danny, you are right, you are the right man for WWE and the fans right now. Keep your head up at all times. Wait for that call, hopefully Vince will feature us in some tag team or some great storyline. We got the potential and great amount of charisma, so that should not be a big problem, that is for sure, man.

"Yeah, I know Phil, thanks for your support, you are the best wrestler and also my best friend, I appreciate everything you have ever done to me, your friendship is very precious to me as well.

"Yeah, in the mean time, try to improve your great mic skills, I know that you are very good on the microphone, you proved your point in the past, but you can still make it better and much better, I am not judging you, only try to be the best there is.

"Yeah, I get your point, I will try to do my best, I promise you that, Phil. You can count on my help anytime.

"Alright, lets meet sometimes, you are going to be in our WWE, we need to think this through surely.

"Yeah, I will give you a call or text, when something pops out of my schedule, I just need to wait for that big phone call from Vincent McMahon.

"Yeah, good luck he is very hard, but also very good man, he will gave you good role in WWE, if you want any help, I can try.

"No need to worry, I need to go now, Phil, so see ya later.

"Yeah, see ya later, Danny boy.

Austin was waiting for that big call. He was working out that day, because he was present in Stamford, Connecticut at all time, because he rented a hotel room nearby, so he should be ready to come visit Vincent.

After two weeks of working out, eating many junk food and riding a bike along the streets of Stamford, Austin finally received long anticipated phone call from Vince McMahon.

"Mr. Solwold, are you there, its Vince McMahon on the phone.

"Mr. McMahon, nice to hear from you, yeah its me Danny Solwold speaking, you are calling to me about that possible job in your WWE?

"Yeah, I watched many of your tapes in TNA, I am your big fan, and I think you should pay me a visit sometimes. When are you free?

"Anytime, Sir, just give me a date and time, and I will be there, because I am in Stamford for almost a month, now.

"Yeah, you are, that is great, listen come into my office today at half past two afternoon, is that right with you?

"Absolutely Sir. I will be there right on time, dont you worry.

"Ok, my people are awaiting your arrival, so until that time, have a nice day, Mr. Solwold.

" You too, Sir. Have a nice day.

Well Austin was just trying to be a nice person. He was so looking forward to meet great Vince McMahon, Chairman of the Board of WWE. He was very rich man, owner of multiglobal wrestling company that was fluctuating so much cash, that it is almost unchristian.

Well as they planned it Austin made his way into WWE HQ in Stamford. He met Triple H on the staircase leading into the front offices. He said hello to him, he checked coordinates of his father in law office and he knocked on the door, sign was telling Vincent K. McMahon, Owner and Chairman of the board of WWE.

"Come in, Mr. Solwold. I am waiting for you.

"Sorry Mr. McMahon, I needed to end my workout program at noon, but I managed to come out here as soon as possible.

"That is fine, you are a professional wrestler, I understand. I remember those days myself, as you can see, I got some muscles under this big suit and tie.

"Yeah, you are looking great for your age, Sir. No doubt about that.

"Yeah, stop with that ass kissing, Daniel, if I am right.

"Yes, my name is Daniel Healy Solwold, and I came to you from Milwaukee, Wisconsin.

"Oh, why so big distance Daniel?

"Well, I wanted this job in WWE so bad, that distance is the last thing on my mind, you know. This work was always my dream, I mean I want to work with high class athletes and best wrestlers in the world and those are certainly located here in your big company.

"Yeah, you are right about that, Daniel. So as I was saying on the phone, I watched many of your tapes in TNA. Dixie Carter was so polite, that she sent me your contract via fax. You are a great looking athlete, you are pretty agile, and your mic skills are very good. That is what we are looking for.

"Well, I am doing my best, Sir. My matches were pretty hard sometimes, but I managed to win some good championships wherever i roamed.

"Yeah, that is a nice look on things. So I want to offer you some good contract with our WWE. What do you say?

"Ok, Sir. That was always my big dream. So what kind of contract could it possibly be?

"I want to offer you a full time period contract. That means, you are going to perform every day in the year except when you took a vacation, but you must do it in some kind of angle and kayfabe. Angles and kayfabes are our storylines. I have some good people who write those storylines and it is up to you, where you wanna take your character. I saw that you prefer egotistical character, who likes to be called Greatest Man that ever lived, is that right?

"Yeah, but it is only my character, boss, I am totally different person, but my zodiac sign is Ram, so it speaks for itself, I got tons of confidency.

"That is a good thing, but nevermind, I wanna fill in some details about your contract. If you want to take a look, I already made your contract. You are going to be payed by Paul Levesque, who is my son in law, you know that pretty well, you are going to be payed 50, 000 dollars per month, is that alright?

"Yeah, for starters its great, I think.

"Alright, we are going to put you in some very good storylines. My writers will discuss it with you later, when the time is right. For now, you just need to know, that they are going to put you in storyline against Paul Heyman, Curtis Axel and Ryback. It is very dangerous and very opportunistic, but with your talent, Daniel, I am pretty sure, that you will handle it very well, so what do you think?

"Wow, Sir, does it mean, that I am going to be involved with CM Punk?

"Yeah, exactly, I heard that you are best friends together, so I thought that you would be happy for this decision of mine, am I right?

"Yeah, I am so happy, Sir. Payment is fine with me and those storylines will be great as well, I hope.

"Dont worry, our writers are the best professionals in this business, and since we are doing what is good for this business, I gotta tell you Daniel, that you are best for business.

"Well, thank you, Sir. I wont disappoint you, you got my word.

"I hope in that, Daniel. Well, if you got any questions, it is time to ask now, since details of your contract are already done.

"Just one question for you, Sir. When and where am I going to start?

"You will of course appear on Raw and also Smackdown, if you are good with that, details are in your contract, as I mentioned that before.

"Ok, am I free to go now?

"Yes you are Daniel. Good luck in your upcoming matches and your storylines, if you will have any additional questions call my son in law, he is the best man to answer them, I am here just for contracts and getting signatures from you. Till next time, goodbye.

"Goodbye, Sir and thank you.

Austin was so happy with his contract. He looked through it, and it was great for him. He started to make some big plans, because they gave him freedom in scenario and script. He could say whatever he wanted until its good for business. And he wanted to start great storylines with Phil against those bad Heyman Guys.

**REVIEW.**


	3. Beginning of Coalition

**CHAPTER 3**

**BEGINNING OF COALITION**

After few weeks it was already known in all of professional wrestling world. Austin Aries had finally signed contract with WWE. TNA was just long history for him. He wanted to start the greatest chapter of his life and his career, also. And he wanted to start next week, where he had his official televised match debut.

Austin won his few dark matches before live shows. His opponents were Sami Zayn and Curt Hawkins. He beat them all with his patented brainbuster. People were chanting for him since he started, but nothing was official till his TV debut on USA Network in front of thousand people and millions watching around the globe.

"Mr. Solwold, thank you for being customer of our American Airlines, we hope you had good flight, and till next time we are very proud to let you know that, since you are an athlete for WWE, our first class flights will be in discount for you. You will pay only 200 dollars for each flight and when you will gain one hundred flights, the next two will be free.

"Thank you, Miss. It is very good for me, because I am travelling much, not so much when I was still in TNA, but here in WWE, it is all about transporting from one place to another and so on, you know.

"Yeah, I gotta go now, Sir. Hope you will enjoy your stay here in Buffalo.

"Yeah, I certainly, will. Goodbye.

So Austin was at the airport in Buffalo, New York. He then called himself a taxi, that took him to his hotel near the center of the town. WWE arranged him that stay for a few nights. He went there and he unpacked his things to the hotel room closet. His all clothes and wrestling gear were all there. He drank his protein shake and he was ready to start running for a few miles around the block. Then he told manager of the hotel, if he could borrow a bicycle, because he is avid bicyclist and he likes it a lot. He obliged.

"No problem Mr. Solwold, for a person like you, high class athlete, we could fetch you a bike, dont worry.

"Thank you, that would be very useful.

So Austin ran some miles and he had good cardio training that he ended with long workout at local hotel gym. Girls were looking at his body with seducing look in their eyes, but Austin was too busy to call someone out for a date. His big night was awaiting for him, he just wanted to eat some eggs with garlic bread and took a cab to the First Niagara Center in Buffalo, where Raw was held after Battleground.

When the evening was closing in, Austin took a cab to FNC. He was looking forward to meet another wrestlers and to make good friends there. He heard about that new regime in WWE, and he also knew that good old RVD is back in WWE, too. He was so excited, most about his great friend Phil, who was already a legend in there, and he wanted to gain similar status as him.

Austin was finally in the building, security checked his personal employment data and his info and he was in. He asked manager of the arena, where the locker rooms are and he led him to that place.

"Hey, newbie. Told something to him. He looked around and he saw his best buddy of all CM Punk.

"Heeey, Phil, its so good to see you, man. How are you, are you ready for tonight?

"Yeah, of course I am ready Dan. When are you set for your first official match here in WWE? I want to take a good look on your performance, you are sure going to be great in that ring.

"Well, my first match would be second after that match, you know, Damien Sandow against Kofi Kingston.

"Ou, I get it now. Well good luck to you, Dan, hope you will make a good impression on fans and our talent. I will keep my fingers crossed for you.

"Thanks man, I appreciate that. Who are you battling tonight?

"Nobody. I am in a big storyline against Paul Heyman and his guys. You know Ryback and Curtis Axel. Those are big fools, but who knows, maybe you will be included.

"Well, keep your eyes open, Phil, you can never know what those guys can try against you tonight.

"Ah, dont worry Dan, I am already a big name in here, and you will be too, lets hang soon, alright?

"Ok, later man, I need to prepare for my match, oh shit, it is next.

"How do you mean it, next, like in five minutes?

"Austin Aries will make his match debut next, signalled Jerry Lawler at commentary booth.

"You better go prepare yourself, man, hurry up.

"Ok, see ya later, Phil.

Austin rushed to the locker room, he put on his trunks, his t-shirt that said Greatest Man that ever lived, that black t- shirt with geometrical sign and he put on his tapes and pair of boots. He was ready to go. He just did some stretching before the match and he was called to the ringside.

"Ok, man, go out there and show everybody how good you really are, said to me stage manager Mark Rolson.

"Dont worry, its gonna be the best experience of your life Mark, trust me on that one, man.

Austins music echoed through the arena for the very first time. Everybody was thrilled for this young man.

"And here he comes, Austin Aries, said Michael Cole.

"Shut up, Cole, I want to hear his introducion by Roberts, said JBL.

"Yeah, yeah, stop it you two, we are witnessing history here tonight on Monday Night Raw, so keep your heads cool, said King.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is set for one fall. Introducing first. From Milwaukee, Wisconsin, weighting 215 lbs, The Greatest Man that ever lived, Austin Aries.

"He looks great, what do you say, guys, asked Cole.

"Yeah, it looks like Aries has a tons of charisma, fans are sure going to love this young man, said Bradshaw.

"And his opponent, from Pineville, West Virginia, Heath Slater.

Austin was aware that they are going to job for him. To make him look better in all sides of that matter. 3MB were the biggest jobbers in the world apart from Brodus Clay and Sweet T Tensai or maybe the biggest jobber of them all Zack Ryder.

Austin started to trade blows with Slater. McIntyre and Mahal were trying to interfere in his match, but Austin took them out of the apron by dropkick from the top rope. People were amazed by his skills in the ring. Austin layed on the ropes to show his disinterest in Slater and his in ring skills and then he proceeded to kick him to the head with enzuigiri.

"Oh myyy, what a kick to the side of Slaters head, that has to really hurt, I cant even imagine that, guys.

"I am going to kick you in the head, if you want it so bad Michael, said JBL with humor in his voice.

"No, thank you, JBL.

Match ended very shortly. Austin lifted Slater up like going for delayed vertical suplex and then he dropped him right on his head with A Double Brainbuster.

"Holy cow, what a brainbuster, that will send you to neurologist for sure. said King Jerry.

And Austin won the match very easy. Fans were chanting for him like never ever before. But the evening was far from over.

CM Punk was put into tag team match with R Truth against Ryback and Curtis Axel, the Heyman guys. Punk won the match, but Axel attacked him and Ryback was preparing to put Punk through a wooden table,,, when...

Austin Aries rushed to the ring and he started to beat down Axel, then he reached down under the ring and he picked two kendo sticks. He throwed one to Punk and they took care of them both. Austin smashed Axel to the knee and to the head hard, while Punk with full force dropped Ryback down with GTS.

"Looks like these two are working together, King, said Cole.

"It looks like it Cole.

Austin was celebrating in the ring with his best friend CM Punk. People were exchanging chants CM Punk with Austin Aries.

In the end of the night it was clear that these two are joining forces against Paul Heyman guys and that they will not be stopped against any force.

**REVIEW. AUSTIN AND PUNK ARE ON THE SAME PAGE.**


	4. BATTLE OF BEST AGAINST HEYMAN GUYS BEGIN

**CHAPTER 4**

**BATTLE OF BEST AGAINST HEYMAN GUYS BEGINS**

So Austin Aries and CM Punk were on the same page. Austin planned to do it, since Vince gave him free hand about his relationship with Punk. They were ready to destroy Heyman and his guys step by step. Next day on Tuesday, Austin received very interesting text from Triple H.

"Since you are battling alongside CM Punk, I thought that you wanna battle Heyman guys. So I tell you what. You are going to be in a tag team match with your best buddy this Friday Night on Smackdown and your opponents will be Curtis Axel and Ryback. Get prepared, I am very looking forward to that match, dont disappoint me, guys.

Austin sent him positive reply, that they are going to make an example out of those two suckers. Heyman was too much of a rat to battle them in handicap match or something like that, but Punk had a plan.

The two met the next day, when they had day off their work to plan a strategy for Friday Night held in Biloxi, Mississippi.

"Listen up Danny, this match is going to be huge and also very important for me and you. We need to go out there and show those motherfuckers we mean business, you are down with me?

"Of course I am down, we are in this for now together, I will never let you down, bro. Trust me, we will beat their asses on todays tapings.

"Sure we will Dan. But remember, we need to do frequent tags, we must think through our corner and double team maneuvers. First when you will tag me in , you will put Axel or Ryback to the backbreaker hold and I will go straight down on him with my patented signature elbow drop from the top. Then we can try some double team whips or clotheslines.

"Yeah, I got you on this, Phil, but we must come out with our team finisher, what are your thoughts on this?

"Yeah, well lets just say, you are going to put Axel to the argentine backbreaker hold and I will put him down with leg drop or elbow drop right from the top rope, very good, what do you think about that?

"Great idea, something like what Shield used to do, but they left it off, so we can possibly try it as well.

"Yeah, ok, I will go work out, come join me right away, and in evening, we are going to show them boys who are the greatest of the best. If you agree, it could also be a name for our tag team, cause hear me out, after we are done with this storyline of kicking their butts, we need to challenge The Shiled, and show everybody who is true best in the world, the greatest tag team of all time, CM Punk and Austin Aries, two best in the whole universe.

"Great idea, Phil, for now lets just head out to the gym, we need to keep our bodies in great shape for those bitches.

"Yeah, lets go now.

Austin and Phil were training really hard for their big tag team match in the evening. The WWE was taping Main Event and Smackdown in one evening, thats why they held both shows in one town. It is just their idea of getting it all done.

In the evening, everything was prepared, they were supposed to be in the main event of Smackdown. They were finishing their preparations, were stage manager called them out for their big main event match.

"Ok Danny, so we go out there and show everybody who is best, keep tagging me in and out, we are going to get them tired, especially big bad boy Ryback, or Goldberg or whatever he is calling himself now. Ok?

"Yeah, dont worry about me, Phil, keep on moving and we should be just fine with it.

"Ok, lets go.

JBL and Michael Cole were doing the commentary as usual.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this story has transpired last Monday night on Raw. CM Punk was being cornered by Paul Heyman and his guys, they were just about to put Punk away, when his newest buddy Austin Aries, who was making his official match debut earlier in the night, rushed straight to the ring and helped Punk settle the situation down. So we are glad to present you and invite you to watch this match along with us. Lets head back to the ringside area and Justin Roberts.

"The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first and combined weight of 498 lbs, Curtis Axel and Ryback.

Ryback and Axel were looking ready to go, with that typical arrogant smirks planted on their ugly faces, they were trying to look intimidating like Undertaker or something. But bigger team made their entrance soon after.

"And their opponents, and combined weight of 433 lbs, the team of Best in the World CM Punk and greatest man that ever lived Austin Aries.

Punk and Aries were ready to go. They werent intimidated by those guys by any means necessary. They just wanted to win the match and go straight home.

Match started with Punk and Axel in the ring. Punk was trying to ground Axel with flurry of high flying maneuvers and straight kicks to the knees of Axel. Punk then tagged in his partner Aries and he took control of the match, Axel finally managed to tag in Ryback, but Aries was ready for him. Austin planted Ryback with patented enzuigiri kick to the back of his giant head and Ryback was reeling already.

Towards the end of the match, Aries and Punk were trying to tag each other in, but Ryback was refusing to let Aries tag Punk in. He managed to do hot tag towards the end, where Aries disposed of Axel when he did his Hot Seeking Missile suicide dive to the outside of the ring and he put Axel down hard.

Punk then put Ryback down with his roundhouse kick to the head, he tagged Austin in, Austin lifted Ryback up to the argentine backbreaker hold and Punk left him down with elbow drop right to the sternum. Aries made a cover, and they won the match in big fashion.

"Here are your winners, Austin Aries and CM Punk.

"What a performance by Aries and Punk. These guys are really good together. I think that if they continue in this, we could see them as a number one contenders for Tag Team titles very soon. Alright, ladies and gentlemen, thank you for being here with us, and see you next week on Smackdwon. Goodbye everyone.

**REVIEW**


	5. Its getting nervous

**CHAPTER 5**

**ITS GETTING NERVOUS**

Austin Aries and his best friend CM Punk were rolling since their win over Ryback and Curtis Axel last week on Smackdown. They were given a few more wins over jobber team like Tons of Funk and 3MB, who were ultimate jobbers in the whole history of WWE. Austin was really enjoying his new work in WWE alongside his tag team partner and best friend in all. He was invited to shoot an interview about his career with in next week.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my guest tonight is a very accomplished professional wrestler. He is known for wrestling fans for his stint in ROH and TNA, where he gained many gold. He was a two- time X Division Champion, longest reigning in history of that company and he also defeated Bobby Roode, the longest reigning World Heavyweight Champion. He was known for his heel runs, and for his feuds against Brian Kendrick, Zema Ion and most of all Jeff Hardy, who is also former WWE employee and very successfull wrestler. Without further due, let me introduce to you and please welcome along with me new talent of WWE, A Double Austin Aries.

"Thank you Mike, its a real honor to be here with you tonight.

"No, its my pleasure, Austin, but I guess that is not your real name, is it?

"No, my real name is Daniel Healy Solwold Jr. And I came from Milwaukee, Wisconsin.

"That is nice introduction Mr. Solwold. My first question for you is this, why have you decided to sign a contract with WWE?

"You know Mike, it was my own decision that time past us. I wanted to make something big with my entire life. TNA was good, but I accomplished everything I really wanted, so I thought that WWE would be great start and some resurrection for my whole career and life.

"How did you planned to do it?

"First I wanted to meet with COO Triple H. I met with owner of WWE Vince McMahon, I should not mention his name, but he was so polite to me, that he gave me some good money and things like that.

"We can all witness your rise in WWE alongside your new tag team partner, very accomplished wrestler as well, CM Punk, who is calling himself Best Wrestler in the World, are you two friends?

"Yeah, of course we are friends, we met in Ring of Honor, where I was introduced to him via my good friend Samoa Joe, and from that time we became best friends and we were helping each other in everything, whether it was our careers or some personal issues.

"How would you describe your affiliation with CM Punk?

"Very good, indeed. He was always there for me, you know. When I had some kind of legal problems, he tried everything he could possibly can. He helped my family with some financial issues, and he was always loyal to me, I cannot say anything bad about him at all.

"Well, thank you for this nice little interview Mr. Solwold, we will sure hear from you really soon, and until then, have a good time with WWE.

"Thank you as well, Mike. Goodbye.

After this sitdown with TMZ, Austin was prepared for battle against Paul Heyman. The plan was to carry their feud to the Hell in a Cell, where they wanted to dispose of him legally and end their longer feud.

It was time for Raw, they were flying into Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and they were really amazed about the show.

"Man, I am so excited, we are flying together, we are on the same room at the same time, it is the best time of my fucking life.

"Yeah, mine too, Phil. We need to teach those guys a lesson here tonight. They are really starting to annoy me.

"Yeah, we certainly will, but until then , try to keep your head cold, buddy.

"Ah, come on, you know me, I am always cool, until my patience wont run out, of course because of those motherfuckers.

The Show started in big way, Big Show was battling against McMahon regime and fans were loving him as much as their heroes Daniel Bryan and CM Punk. They were high with Cody Rhodes finally gaining momentum towards next ppvs. But Austin and Phil had other plans planned for them. They were scheduled to battle Heyman guys, but first Heyman cut a promo on them two.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman., everyone was booing as loudly as they possibly can. " Last week I was terrified. I was disgusted with CM Punk trying to hurt my clients Ryback and Curtis Axel. And not only that, but some new punk from no matter where decided to come to help him. His name is Austin Aries. I never heard of him, but he will hear about me really soon, cause tonight he is going to face my client Curtis Axel and Brad Maddox banned CM Punk from ringside, so he should be concerned about his match. I am sorry but my patience is really running out, goodbye.

Austin was really happy. Because he wanted to beat Axel so much, that he nearly snapped from happiness.

"Man, that is a great opportunity, I am going to teach that bastard a lesson he aint never gonna forget. I cant stand his ass and I hate everything about him. He is a third generation wrestler but hell, I got more talent in my boots than he in his entire body, he got no charisma and no in ring skills.

"Yeah, you are right Austin, go out there and show those bastards you mean business, show them that we are what is best for business.

"Yeah, keep your fingers crossed for me, friend.

Austin headed out to the ring. He started that match in big fashion. He wanted to embarass Curtis Axel. He kicked him in his stupid face plenty of times. He never looked back. It was such a shame that Phil had to wait backstage, but Aries finished him off. He went top rope and pinned him after his patented 450 splash.

But Del Rio came out and he saved Axel from propper beatdown. Aries was trying to kick his ass too, but Punk rushed out to the ring and covered his buddy. Then Brad Maddox went out to like always announce a tag team match

"Since you are really angry about each other, let me fill you in, what we are going to do in our main event. Axel and Del Rio, you are going to face Austin Aries and CM Punk in a no DQ elimination tag team match, have a good evening, gentlemen.

That was great for them, they wanted to finish off Del Rio, so Axel would be left alone for their wrath. They succeeded, because Punk pinned Del Rio after running kick to the head, and Axel suffered the consequences. Jerry Lawler stopped them with a big announcement however.

"Guys, guys, listen. I just received a tweet from our GM Brad Maddox, that you should calm down and be serious for a moment. Since you are seeking revenge against Paul Heyman and his clients, you are going to be put in a Tag Team tournament, that will start this Friday on Smackdown, and your first opponents in first round will be Real Americans, Jack Swagger and Antonio Cesaro. So he just wanna wish you good luck in that match. That is all, thank you for your time.

"Hey, Jerry, write that son of a bitch, that we both agree, we are going to get to Paul Heyman through any time they will send upon us. We will seek our revenge sooner than later. Because we are Team Greatest of the Best. Remember that.

**REVIEW**


	6. Tournament Begins

**CHAPTER 6**

**TOURNAMENT BEGINS**

So the team of Austin Aries and CM Punk was officially named Greatest of the Best. They really liked that great name for their team. And they were ready to win that tournament, that Maddox put them all in.

Next week Smackdown was being held in City of Angels, great Los Angeles. It was something unusual to have Smackdown in town, where usually is hosted the biggest pay per view of the summer SummerSlam, but they did not give a damn about all of that. They just wanted to make themseves a winners.

Smackdown opened with Vickie Guerrero standing in the ring alongside Raw GM Brad Maddox. They were looking pretty satisfied with themselves, but fans of LA were booing like they never booed before. They were the most despised duo of GMs in history of WWE. They were there to announce a big night.

"Excuse me, I said excuse me, said Vickie with that horrible and terrible look on her ugly ass face.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Brad Maddox and I am General Manager of Monday Night Raw, we want to welcome each and everyone of you to Friday Night Smackdown.

"Tonight Smackdown is going to host a Tag team tournament which will determine number one contenders for WWE Tag Team Championships being currently held by The Shield, especially Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.

"That is exactly right, Vickie. Cause tonight we prepared first round of that very tournament for you. And now Vickie introduce our teams that will fight for that precious opportunity to face The Shield at Hell in a Cell pay per view. I just wanna add, that winning team in the finals will not only meet Shield for tag titles, but they will try to win those accolades in a Tornado Tag Team Hell in a Cell match.

"Ok WWE Universe, here are your teams, that we picked for you. First of all your new heroes CM Punk and Austin Aries are gonna face Real Americans managed by Zeb Colter.

"That is right, in next match of our first round tournament The Usos are going to battle Tons of Funk.

"Also our new phenomenon in WWE, Los Matadores is gonna fight 3MB, Olééé, said Vickie with fake smile planted on her ugly face.

"In the next match Wyatt Family will try their best against the team of Cody Rhodes and Goldust.

"And in our final match and also in our main event, The Great Khali and Santino Marella are going to face... the returning Justin Gabriel and Tyson Kidd!

Everyone was cheering in that moment, because they havent seen International Airstrike in quite some time, Tyson Kidd was severely injured last year and he was finally going to get back and try to win another tag team match with Justin Gabriel.

"Man that is great, Real Americans are no big test for us, brother. What do you think , Danny?

"Yeah, I gotta agree with you Phil, I put my aggresion out last monday night on Raw, but who knows, tonight we are going to prove just who are the greatest wrestlers on this planet, are you with me, bro?

"Of course I am with you Dan, lets prepare for our match, cause we are set to fight in thirty minutes, I wanna eat something, maybe protein shake will be enough to me.

"Yeah, go on and take one for me, too buddy.

Austin drank two protein shakes, so he would be absolutely prepared and his muscles were ready as well. In the first match Usos easily won against the ultimate jobbers of 3MB. They were set and ready to go.

"This is the second match of the first round in WWE Tag Team Tournament. Introducing first- accompanied by Zeb Colter and a combined weight of 485 pounds, Jack Swagger and Antonio Cesaro, the Real Americans.

Zeb was talking trash about them, but they werent paying any attention at all, they just wanted to squash them and go straight home with sweet taste of victory on their shield.

"And their opponents and combined weight of 433 pounds, Austin Aries and CM Punk, The Greatest of the Best.

Everybody was heavily cheering for their team. Who could not like the best tag team on the planet, that was silly question, to say at least. They started the match in a big fashion. Frequent tags were on the plan. Austin beat down Antonio Cesaro a bit and then he tagged in his best buddy CM Punk, who took control of the match after flurry of kicks to the sternum of already tagged Jack Swagger. They wanted to put an end to that match really quickly, although it wasnt as easy as they thought it would be.

"Austin come on, tag me in, I wanna get in the match, come on, Austin, tag me in, tag me in, tag me in, bro.

Crowd started to chant Austin Aries in mexican waves. They were trying to will Austin up, so he could reach out for hot tag and he managed to do it, when he planted Swagger down with heel kick to the mush.

Punk then made his comeback, and he finally disposed of Swagger who managed to tag in beaten down Cesaro. Few kicks to the head, elbow from the top and GTS to the face and they were winners.

"Here are your winners, The Greatest of the Best, Austin Aries and CM Punk.

"What a contest, Cole, what do you think about our new team?

"They are very good JBL, we shall see how far this new team can go, but I can promise you this, they will surely get to the top one day.

Austin and Phil then packed their things and they were ready to take a cab to their hotel. They wanted to work out for some time, before they would go to put a few orange juices to the board. Phil was learning Danny to stop with drinking and he managed to do that. Their new team was best in every fiber of their beings.

"Man, we are winners, you know? We beat down Real Americans pretty good. I am looking forward to our next opponents, when they will tell us, who they are exactly?

"I dont know, Triple H said to me, that we had to be patient about it. This decision is up to Brad Maddox, nonetheless till Raw we are free, so lets play WWE 2K14.

"Yeah, but I need to download myself in?

"Yeah, probably, you werent in WWE when they were making the video game, but dont worry, I am already there, hehe.

"Very funny Phil, you are the ring legend of WWE, sure you are there, as well. Hopefully my attires would be appropriate.

"Stop talking and play the game, heh.

**REVIEW**


	7. Winning Streak

**CHAPTER 7**

**WINNING STREAK **

Austin Aries and CM Punk were best friends for a reason. Nobody was telling so many good jokes about every possbile thing as much as them two. They had similar style of fighting inside the ring. The had great and tremendous mic skills and they were extremely charismatic. That was reason for their fruitful partnership and beautiful friendship.

Last week on Smackdown they conquered Real Americans in a bitter fight in two on two. Other results were as follow. Usos defeated Tons of Funk, Los Matadores defeated 3MB with ease of course, Wyatt Family was defeated by Rhodes Brothers and in the last match of the first round tournament Justin Gabriel and Tyson Kidd began their winning streak with win over Santino Marella and The Great Khali. Also in dark match Adrian Neville and Corey Graves defeated Curt Hawkins and Kassius Ohno.

Next week they were scheduled to compete on Monday Night Raw. Brad Maddox gave them call about their next opponents.

"Hello gentlemen, I just wanted to give you a call and inform you about your next opponents in the Tag Team Tournament.

"Great, who are we going to face?

"We were putting it into the hands of WWE Universe and they voted on WWE App that you are going to face returning team of International Airstrike Tyson Kidd and Justin Gabriel.

"Ok, we could handle them with ease, thanks for your call, Brad, we appreciate that, till next time goodbye, see you on Raw.

Austin and Punk were grateful for these opponents. They had flying skills but they could give some high flying offense as well. Nobody could stop Team Greatest of the Best. And they were pretty sure that finals will be very interesting.

Next week Raw was being held in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The hometown of great Olympic Gold Medalist, the only one that went to professional wrestling, Kurt Angle. Austin was big fan of him, when he was just a little kid and he shared those good moments with his best buddy. Punk was watching big mouth Roddy Piper and he took the best of him. He was lousy, he had sharp tongue and when he became angry he could defeat anyone he ever wanted.

When they arrived in the arena for their big match tonight, they were planning their match strategy very kindly.

"We need to go out there and show ourselves. You are going to tag me in frequently, because we cannot let them gain some precious momentum. Their team is very skilled, we are here just for some time but when we are going to work as a premium team, there will be no problem with defeating them here tonight, so do you get my words good, Dan?

"Yeah, you are ring general my friend. Yeah I totally agree with you, we need to go out there and smash their heads pretty good. I will keep tagging you in and you will take good care of them. Cause we are the best team in this industry going today and WWE is the greatest professional wrestling company going, you know what I mean?

"Of course, lets watch other teams battle their way through the tournament, come on, our match is set to be televised in half an hour.

As they were expecting it, Usos defeated in the quarter finals Los Matadores. It was a squash and quick match. Los Matadores were trying to involve their El Torito, but that was the most stupid thing they could ever done. In the final match before CM Punk and Austin Aries it were Rhodes Brothers that defeated the Team of Curt Hawkins and Kassius Ohno. They were trying anything to win their match and procceed to the finals. And they were successfull.

So Austin and Punk were ready to beat IA and meet Rhodes Brothers in the final match on Smackdown that same week.

"Oh Michael, this match is going to be very important and quality one. Because Greatest of the Best are going to meet competitive team of Tyson Kidd and his tag team partner Justin Gabriel. We are really going to enjoy this match and ladies and gentlemen it is up next, so stay in your seats whether you are here with us or watching at home in your living rooms.

The match was announced. Everybody was waiting for a big fight feeling inside the arena. And it was there. People were chanting for both teams, because it was rare match faces vs faces. Austin and Punk put their new t-shirts to the shops. It was geometrical sign of AA and the name of their team put onto front of t-shirt.

Match started very slowly. The both teams were trying to gain some very important momentum. The match started with Punk against Gabriel. They were trading vicious blows to the knees and sternum. Punk finally began to roll as he kicked Gabriel to the head with his patented roundhouse kick, Gabriel then needed to finally tag in Kidd. Punk easily tagged in his tag team partner A Double.

In the middle of the match everybody was waiting for something big. And it came when A Double grounded Kidd with side heel kick to the back of the head. He went top rope and he hit his patented 450 splash, he covered Kidd, Punk tried to stop Gabriel but he broke the pin.

Near the end of the match it was obvious that Greatest of the best are going to be victorious. Punk disposed of Kidd on the apron and Austin decided to finish off Kidd with his submission Last Chancery. And he was finally successfull. Kidd tapped out and they were winners by submission.

"And here are your winners The Greatest of the Best Austin Aries and CM Punk.

"Congratulations to the winner team, come on Michael, be cheerful.

"Of course I am. Austin Aries and CM Punk are now going into the finals. Where they are going to meet Rhodes Brothers. They had everything to lose and something to gain.

"What do you mean something, oh wait Cole... The Shield is on the TitanTron, I guess they want to send a message to our winning team.

"Hooray Hooray Hooray boys. You manage to win over fluke team of Gabriel and Kidd. But The Shield is nothing like that. We are the strong machine that cannot be stopped. And at Hell in a Cell, you are gonna find out how bad the beating could be for both of you. You are running your mouth about everyone, but I suggest that you will breath as much fresh air for your stupid lungs, cause at the PPV you are going to suffer, said Seth Rollins.

"You call yourselves Greatest of the Best, but I am really wondering at what you are best. Best at looking like two midgets with high flying skills? Come on, you cannot make us look bad opposite to you. You are bunch of faggots, who want a stick in their asses., hahah, Laughed Dean Ambrose.

"Remember The Shield is going to hurt you and put you out of your misery. At Hell in a Cell nobody will ever gonna took you seriously. Believe that and Believe in The Shield.

So their promo was over and the team of AA and CM Punk were speechless but very confident to beat those assholes on PPV.

**REVIEW**


	8. Grand Finale

**CHAPTER 8**

**GRAND FINALE**

After few weeks it was already destined that Austin Aries and CM Punk were after Tag Team Champions in Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. They wanted to push it to the line and try to shut them up for good. Their plan was very simple. First defeat Rhodes Brothers and then head to the Hell in a Cell and try to make something out of them.

The final match of the tournament was held on Friday Night Smackdown, but one night earlier Danny and Phil got a very interesting phone call from non other than their boss Triple H, COO of WWE

"Hey guys, how are you doing?

"Very good Sir, are you trying to reach us, because we were very busy lately, you know, we got so many tag team matches on our plates.

"Yeah, I understand, I just wanted to tell you that your storyline with Paul Heyman and his guys is officially over, I am ending it, Vince told me to tell you personally his decision, you know. He wants to see you make him millions of dollars. WWE is very proud to have such talented competitors in their ranks and I wanna tell ya, that you will be getting immediate push as a team, you can push this thing very far but remember, Vince gotta approve it all, you can make your own promos but be careful, dont push things too far, or there will be severe consequences.

"Yeah, I get it, sir, we will try not to disappoint you at all.

"That is what I wanted to hear Austin, good luck to both of you, make WWE Universe and our Board of Directors proud, we count on you.

"Thank you, see ya later, boss.

"Man that was really weird phonecall.

"What do you mean, Phil?

"Well, first he put us to that big storyline against that SOB Heyman and now he wanted to make us huge stars, isnt it really weird to you, Dan?

"No, not at all, I mean come on Phil we can push things very far in this business. Of course we dont have to go beyond the line and we cant go beyond that, but remember money is very good and we all want that big cash for paying rent and our girlfriends. How is Amy btw?

"Amy is fine, she is currently very busy with her punk rock band you know.

"Yeah, I heard about them, they are very popular, dont you think?

"Yeah, thats why she left world of pro wrestling, she wanted to start her musical career for real. She got a tons of potential in her voice.

"Yeah, that is really cool, Phil, but listen. Rhodes Brothers are next, we need to think about something, what is our plan for Wednesday, you know tapings for Smackdown are starting right away.

"Dont worry, my plan is as usual. You are going to keep me tagged. I will try to infiltrate Cody from his big brother Goldie. Then you need to work on Goldust and his legs, he will became very weak after you start beating him up. But remember one thing. We need to end it very quick. You know, we need to cut some promo, Performance Center just opened up, we could stop by and try something new for our characters.

"That is some good plan, I will think about something.

"Good, now lets watch some tapes of Rhodes Brothers, you see, they are working pretty good together, they are making huge stars out of themselves.

"Yeah, I can see that.

On Wednesday they visited Performance Center in Orlando, Florida. They cut some very good promos about The Shield. And in the evening they were ready to win those finals.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Friday Night Smackdown, Michael Cole along with my broadcast partner, the legendary JBL, hello Bradshaw.

"Hello Cole, tonight we got a plenty action planned for ya, ladies and gentlemen. Not only Randy Orton is making appereance but we got a huge main event, take charge, Michael.

"Yeah, tonight we host Finals of Tag Team Tournament which started two weeks ago on Raw, and tonight after their winning streak Rhodes Brothers are gonna face the promising young team in Austin Aries and CM Punk, they are being called Greatest of the Best.

"But right now, Michael, lets see some huge action featuring Wyatt Family against 3MB.

Wyatt Family completely destroyed ultimate jobbers in 3MB. Later in the evening Randy Orton gained some momentum against Kofi Kingston. He pinned him one-two-three after a devastating RKO, when Kofi was trying to hit some Trouble in Paradise. Typical heel vs face match, where heel was as usual successfull.

And there came time for our main event.

"This is the final match for the numbe one contendership for WWE Tag Team Championships. Introducing first and a combined weight of 485 pounds, Cody Rhodes and Goldust.

Cody and Goldust were very confident, when they made their way to the ring. There was not just any sign of fear from their side.

"And their opponents, and a combined weight of 433 pounds, Austin Aries and CM Punk, The Greatest of the Best.

Punk and Aries were posing for fans, because they were faces from the first time they joined forces. They wanted to show everybody who will be future Tag Team Champions.

"Ok, Michael, are you ready for this match?

"Of course I am ready, this is going to be a great main event with lot to lose, but we shall see in following minutes how this will transpire.

Match started with frequent tags. Austin was trying to keep Punk inside at any cost. Cody Rhodes wanted to tag his half brother after a while, but he was stopped in his tracks by Aries.

Near the end of the match, it was really clear who the winners would be. When Goldust was trying to prevent Austin from tagging in Punk, he failed however. Punk gave him roundhouse kick to the side of the head and he submitted him with Anaconda Vise, while Aries made sure that Cody will not interfere on behalf of his precious little brother.

Next it was time for their final promo before a big pay per view event that same Sunday at Hell in a Cell.

"You see, people? This is what its going to look like after this Sunday. Team Greatest of the Best will shut those black fuckers up, no matter what.

"As my dear friend Austin was telling you, there is no way to stop us. We are going to victimize those self professed Hounds of Justice. Justice is only ours. This Sunday, no matter what you people think, we are going rise to the top of the mountain and there is no stopping us.

"Remember our words when we tell ya, WE WILL WIN! here is your headline GOTB are going to massacre The Shield.

**REVIEW**


	9. Hell in a Cell Pandemonium

**CHAPTER 9**

**HELL IN A CELL PANDEMONIUM**

Austin Aries and CM Punk were great duo together. They conqured every opposition that was put in front of them and that was building stone for all round success for both of them. But first they needed to gain some much needed momentum heading to the Hell in a Cell against The Shield.

Punk and Aries gained their right to face The Shield for Tag Team Championships when they were successfull in much anticipated finals of Tournament last week on Friday Night Smackdown. They wanted to took their titles and went straight home with them. Who knew how would it transpire.

So the big pay per view event has finally come live from Buffalo, New York. Everybody was looking forward big matches on the card. The biggest event was Daniel Bryan vs Randy Orton inside Hell in a Cell for vacated WWE Title and the special guest refferee was named Shawn Michaels, the biggest hall of famer of all times.

Next it was all talked about Austin Aries and CM Punk and their title opportunity lying in front of them. Everybody wanted new tag team champions, because The Shield were reigning very long ever since Extreme Rules where hounds of justice reign supreme and they took all titles they ever wanted to gain. Dean Ambrose won United States Championship from Kofi Kingston and Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins conquered Team Hell No in a tornado tag team match for their respective titles, they fought so valiantly, but they were unsuccessfull however.

Punk and Aries were planning their strategy for maybe biggest match of their tag team cohesion.

"You know man, I am pretty nervous about it all. We need to beat The Shield tonight. There is just no other choice, you know. They are very strong but our potential is much, much bigger that theirs, you know what I mean?

"Yeah, of course Danny, but dont worry about it. We are better duo than them. We are going out there and we are taking those titles home, you remember?

"Yeah, I clearly remember, how they nearly squashed you, man, you know when I first arrived here in WWE.

"But you were always there for me, man. And I will be there for you tonight. Here is how it goes. You will try to block Rollins from tagging but no distractions of ref. Reigns is heavy as hell and very powefull, we need to work on him mainly.

"Yeah, of course, man. I dont wanna be hit by that huge spear of his. It nearly tore me down last time.

"Yeah, I felt it too many times before, you know. But we need to understand these struggles. Power in here is very high. Triple H and Stephanie are playing it really harsh on all our superstars and divas. We need to show them, how big potential we really have here tonight.

"I am with you Phil. Ok so lets go out there and lets show everybody who really are The Greatest of the Best.

"That is some word to the war, Danny boy, lets go. Our match is next in about ten minutes, you wanna something to drink in meantime?

"No, thanks, I am all good. If you want something go fetch something, I will just finish off my cardio preparation.

"As you wish, my friend, as you wish. You are keeping that girlfriend of yours happy and all, yeah?

"Yeah, we will talk about that later, we got a huge match going up next, bro.

"Yeah, I will shut up now, I promise. Lets go.

The contest was being held inside Hell in a Cell structure. Everybody was so terrified for that match and The Shield was ready too.

"Alright Seth, we go out there and show those fuckers we mean business. Justice will be served here tonight, you hear me?

"Yeah, I hear you Roman. I will try to do my best.

"I hope so, lets go out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a Hell in a Cell match and its for the WWE Tag Team Championships. Please let me introduce to you the defending champions. Coming to you from the attendance and a combined weight of 485 pounds, representing The Shield, they are current WWE Tag Team Champions- Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.

"Oh Michael, this is going to be a huge matchup. I cant wait to see who will walk out of this as a winning team.

"Sure yes, King. Lets find out, and here they come, challengers.

"And the challengers, and a combined weight of 433 pounds, Austin Aries and CM Punk, The greatest of the Best.

Austin and Punk were trying to look as intimidating as they could possibly can. They had something up their sleeves, but that should come up later tonight.

Match started in a huge fashion. Punk was trying to avoid Reigns and his high power maneuvers, but it was nearly impossible to avoid the big Samoan Bulldozer. When Reigns got rid of Punk, he tagged in his tag team partner Seth Rollins, he was ready to join the fight.

When the match got really heated up, Aries was finally tagged after ten minutes of begging from his position. Aries disposed of Reigns and he started to kick Rollins to the knees. He was really successfull.

Near the end of the match nothing was really settled down. The Shield were trying to gain some much needed momentum but shift has tied up to the advantage of GOTB. Aries was really winning and gaining an upper hand over Reigns, until he was speared by him. Punk made great move and rolled out his buddy. Reings was very disappointed, that he could not cover him for the final pin.

Then something very unexpected happened. It was maybe unintentional. As Reigns was trying to powerbomb Aries to the mat, he springboarded onto the Aries, but he missed and instead Reings was knocked out cold. Aries just made cover and it was all over.

"Here are your winners and new WWE Tag Team Champions, Austin Aries and CM Punk.

"What the hell, Michael? I just could not believe it. Seth Rollins knocked out his partner Roman Reigns.

"It sure as hell wasnt intentional, King.

"I doub that, Cole, what are you trying to say, that he just missed that move?

"Yeah, that is exactly what I am trying to say to you.

"Well it doesnt matter now, because Aries and Punk are our new tag team champs.

"Ladies and gentlemen, stay tuned to next night on Raw, where all this will be settled down as always.

**REVIEW**


	10. Seth you are out

**CHAPTER 10**

**SETH- YOU ARE OUT**

Hell in a Cell ended in surprising fashion. Well first of all nobody was expecting Shawn Michaels to betray his former student of the wrestling game back in Texas Wrestling Academy Daniel Bryan, but more surprising was the fatal mistake of Seth Rollins, that cost The Shield their tag team titles. Roman Reigns was so upset, that he almost destroyed entire arena back in Buffalo, New York. Nobody was trying to punish him for it, especially when Triple H is his favourite player in the game. But soon enough everybody knew something is about to happen, something very, very bad to certain person.

Austin and Punk were celebrating all night long with their friends from ROH. They invited Kassius Ohno, Colt Cabana, Samoa Joe and Alex Shelley to join them in their celebration. Boys had really enjoyed that celebration.

"Hey Joe, how is it going back in TNA right now, are you boys doing good in there?

"Well, Phil, I gotta tell you, there are times in my life, where I would like to tell you that my life is very good about pro wrestling. Things are good in there, though. They only have to think some thing through and start paying our wrestlers, because riot is not so much far away, you know.

"Well, that sounds pretty serious, Joe. What about you Alex, btw thanks for finding time for your old buddies, I heard you are getting serious beatdown there in Japan, are they so rough to you really?

"Yeah, well what can I say there is nothing fake about their wrestling, you know. They are pretty harsh and that was something I wanted to do my entire life, that is why I left TNA.

"So Alex, asked Aries, a man that had serious feud with him back in the old days of TNA feuding for X Division Championship in which A Double was the longest reigning Champion in the history of that small company. "What was the main reason that made you think through and leave TNA for good?

"Well Danny, the reason is pretty simple. I wanted to try something a little more different. I was in TNA all the way from 2006 to 2012 and believe me seven years with one year of hiatus is pretty long for everybody in our business. The reason was that I always dreamt of trying that dangerous environment of Japan. New Japan Pro Wrestling is very harsh to many wrestlers, who arent very used to get their asses handed to em every single night.

"Well, thank you for that explanation Pat.

"Dont call me like that, you know I hate it very much. My whole name is something of really weird. Patrick Martin it is not really surname, those are just two names and I dont even have middle name after my grandfather or something like that.

"Dont worry about it Alex, not everybody likes their names, but I am pretty comfortable with being Danny, said Austin.

"Well, what about tonight boys?

"Tonight we are going to put on a huge celebration of our tag team glory in WWE. You should come and try the game that is being played in there.

" I dont know Phil, Japan is really harsh and thing like that, but who knows what future holds for me, you know.

"Yeah, but for right now, lets open some juices and beer for you non straight edge guys in here, heh.

"Yeah, come on Danny, open up the cans.

So all of the boys had really enjoyed the celebration that night after HIAC PPV. But next night on Monday Night Raw everybody knew something really, really bad is about to happen.

As usual Austin and Punk were preparing for their match against Tons of Funk, which was ultimate squash match for new Tag Team Champions.

"Man, it is the greatest feeling of them all, you know what I mean? Austin Aries and CM Punk, the greatest tag team duo in all of professional wrestling today. Of course you got teams like Team 3D, but we are something different, we are here to set a new tone to this game.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you think Phil, we are here to show everybody what its like to be hugely charismatic, sexy and also very talented, bitches likes us so there should not be any problem at all.

"Man, I feel something strange in the air, its smell of disgrace, revenge and betrayal, you know?

"Yeah man, Seth really made some huge mistakes in last match at HIAC.

"You think Shield is going to pay repercussions?

"Well, we just need to sit down and watch, my buddy.

Everybody was watching that show with awe in their heads. Fans were really terrified, of what was about to happen to certain person. As always nine matches were transpired. Divas, tag teams or singles action was all on the line. Randy Orton, the new face of the WWE proved his dominance by eliminating The Miz with brutal RKO from the top rope, Ryback put three superstars through a tables and Heyman and his guys were bullying Kofi Kingston at the moment. But Punk and Aries watched only one match.

"Following contest is a six man tag team match set for one fall, introducing first and combined weight of 707 lbs, United States Champion Dean Ambrose, and Seth Rollins with Roman Reigns , The Shield.

"Oh man, Michael. I really dont know what to expect from this match, something bad is going to happen through or at the end of this match.

"I share your feelings Jerry, Shield seems really upset about Seth Rollins and his huge mistake that cost them their respective titles last night at Hell in a Cell.

"Well, we are just about to find out what is going to happen at the end of this show, so lets go and start this match right now.

Austin and Punk were sitting backstage and they were watching along with few WWE superstars that huge tag team match. Nobody knew what was going to happe next or who will be fucked up pretty bad.

At the start of the match everything was going according to the plan. Shield was facing a new six man tag team triple tandem of Usos and Santino Marella, really some ultimate jobber and two want to be in some day tag team champions.

The end of the match was really not that much far away. Roman Reighs disposed of Santino with huge spear that almost broke him in two equal pieces, while Dean finished Jimmy Uso with Headlock Driver and Seth eliminated Jey Uso with diving knee from top rope.

The end of the match was done, one two three and your winners are The Shield. As Seth was celebrating with his hounds of justice, Dean extended his hand to Seth, Seth was looking very nervous about this, but he gave him his hand when suddenly...

Dean kicked Seth to the groin area and again and again and again, till he was on his knees. Then Dean put Seth onto Roman and his huge shoulders and they planted him down with now double powerbomb.

Then Dean and Roman grabbed hold of the microphone that they wanted from Lilian Garcia watching terrified from time keepers area.

"Seth you son of a bitch. You betrayed The Shield. You motherfucking piece of cocksucking shit. How do you imagine turning your back on your only brothers? There are going to be another huge consequences, because justice needs to be served right and you just blinded that justice, you ripped her eyes off with your strike to my brother Roman, you are going to find out that we are not paying any remorse to anybody and totally not any to our former friends. Here you are, Roman cut this bullshit.

"Seth, Seth, Seth, you ever though that we would let you go quietly, that we would pretend that nothing happened? eh-eh, the right and correct answer to that question is no, tonight was just a little example of things to come, because we have permission from Triple H to do whatever we wanna do to you, you can try run away but cowards will always be caught and executed. We are your judges your jury and your final execution. Henchmen of Justice, fear not. And yeah, you can believe that and Believe in The Shieeeeeeld, yeeeeeah.

**REVIEW**


	11. TEAM ROH IS CREATED

**CHAPTER 11**

**TEAM ROH IS CREATED**

Austin and Punk were just present in Fayeteville, Louisiana where they were preparing a tapings for Main Event and Smackdown. TGOB were set to face the team of Los Matadores, and they squashed them in about two or three minutes, writers wanted to make them really shine.

"Alright Phil, in the next segment you are going to look very angry about The Shield and I want Danny to come out from backstage area and defend his tag team partner and best buddy, is that alright?

"Yeah Mike, no problem, said Phil to the cameraman.

"Alright, so we are going to tape it in three...two...one... and action people.

That was just a little example from how really WWE is really working, but they could not repeat MSG Incident in which The Kliq were playing real life roles where Scott Hall and Kevin Nash were leaving WWE for WCW to lay foundation to the nWo. Michaels and Helmsley were playing heels at that time while Nash and Hall were both faces, but in the end of the steel cage match, when they were saying goodbye to WWF, everyone was hugging each other and from that moment people knew it is all scripted and they are not really hating each other.

Monday Night Raw and Friday Night Smackdown were rated TV-14 at that time to allow The Authority and Wyatts to unleash all their sadistic minds on TV. It was really working out, because crowd never knew what was going to happen next since it all was really looking normal and realistic.

So last Monday Night on Raw Shield turned on Seth Rollins and thus he became face in a long and long time again, last time it was when he became NXT Champion for the very first time and he was inaugural champion for rebranded FCW TV Wrestling. Seth was thinking about so many things, about how his character is developing and just how he is going to battle against his former buddies. Austin and Phil got some really interesting propostion prepared for him.

"Hey Seth, how is it going, oh I am sorry that is not appropriate question, I guess?

"No it really isnt very bright question Punk.

"No, no, no, dont go anywhere Seth, we want to help you out from this situation. Austin is going to tell you our advantages.

And Austin began as always with charismatic style in his voice.

"So listen Seth as you know we knew each other pretty well, is that right?

"Well, of course we knew each other, we are working in the same company right now, fool.

"Correct, but if your mind is telling you the right things, we were building stones of Ring of Honor, we are the very best what came from that company, you got tons of charisma, tons of in ring ability, you are great on microphone and you very always very successfull in indies just like the two of us, so I wanna propose to you building a team that will cut the throat of The Authority along with Shield, Wyatts and their new corporate Kane, so what is your answer?

"Hm, I gotta tell you boys, its a very, very interesting offer, but I had to think about it, I will tell you my decision later on tonight, because WWE has put me to handicap match against The Shield.

"Oh my god, what the fuck, are you serious?

"Yeah, I am deadly serious, I am not very excited about this upcoming storyline, guys.

"Ok, here is our second offer, if you will be in need of helping arm, we will be watching that match after we beat down Tons of Funk and we will began some serious storyline that will carry us all the way to WrestleMania XXX.

"That sounds great, I will tell you my decision later, guys, is that alright with you two?

"No problem, we will be watching your every move, Seth, dont worry, with us on your side you will never lose again.

"Ok, but right now my match is scheduled to be next, so if you excuse me.

"Ok, see ya later, bro.

Seth was walking through backstage since he could not risk Shield jumping him from behind, which was their patented devious maneuver every single night. Seth was preparing for his match very strictly and he was already prepared to open a can of whoop ass, like Stone Cold would said it.

"This is a two on one handicap match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Davenport, Iowa, weighting 209 lbs, Seth Rollins.

"And his opponents, representing The Shield and a combined weight of 490 lbs, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose.

But The Shield took hold of the microphone as planned to cut promo on Seth.

"Cut the music, ok cut the music idiots. My name is Dean Ambrose and I just wanna tell you that this wont be just any handicap match, this will be the last match of your new hero Seth Rollins cause after tonight he wont be walking, he wont be jumping like some mexican bean and most of all he wont be breathing anymore, cause The Shield will cut his throat and we will rip apart that cocksucking piece of bullshit right there in middle of the ring, Roman you wanna add something to him?

"Seth, we trusted you, bro. We trusted you in everything. Tonight we will make prime example for everybody in attendance. WWE Universe will just watch you getting the ass beatdown of your lifetime, so be prepared, cause that beatdown is going to happen right now and you wont be walking after tonight, trust us and believe in The Shieeeeeld.

"You two are walking and talking like two monkeys wanting to get their daily portion of food from their assistants, so I tell you what, since you are so brave, so negative and so sure that you can beat my ass, I command your asses to come down here and embarass my ass right now.

Seth was really looking confident. Nobody knew what he was getting himself into. It was sure now that the match is not going to happen, refferee did not even walked down to the ring, because from that promo everybody was sure that beatdown is going to be very cruel and very rude to Seth from The Shield, but they were cheering only for Seth.

After few moments Shield jumped over the barricade and they hurled themselves to the ring like two aggresive wolverines wanting to kill their victim and satisfy their sadistic tastes.

Shield started to beat down Seth pretty bad and they were already putting him up for double powerbomb, when suddenly very familiar music echoed throughout the arena. TGOB rushed for the ring to help their friend in Seth Rollins.

TGOB quicky cleared the ring of Dean and Roman and they took hold of the microphones to cut final promo of that evening and to send fans from Smackdown very happy.

"You two bitches stop right there, began Punk, "Since you wanted to assault our friend, we are going to kick living crap outta you. Nobody is going to destroy good name of this company, not even some black bitches in special op suits. So let me put it this way, from now on we are gonna create our own faction, the kind of faction that will lead these people and our great superstars to grandiouse win, we are going to tear apart every fiber of your beings, and tell Triple H that corporate sellout bitch and his billion dollar bitch of princess to do whatever they wanna do to us, because in the end of the day we will stand tall as your champions.

Austin took hold of the microphone next, and he began to be very persuasive.

"This is a dawn of a whole new era in sports entertainment. This Team will personify everything what is best about this business. We will be called Team ROH, because we will bring in the most shining superstars that created ROH from their core. And you can be hell sure, that we will stand up to our words.

Seth finished the promo.

"Because The Greatest of The Best and Seth Rollins SAID SO, YOU BITCHES!

**REVIEW**


End file.
